


Author Recognition(not a story)

by Djedereshotep



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Shield Husbands - Fandom, Stark/Spangled/Banner, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djedereshotep/pseuds/Djedereshotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my nod and written thanks unto which I hope is allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Author Recognition(not a story)

Shout Out!

This is a written shout out to all of the amazing authors that have inspired me. I think this is worth mentioning. Please folks. CHECK THEM OUT!! 

SakuraTsukikage  
Take_Me_To_Asgard  
Scifigrl47  
CharityLambkin  
Dragonflyflame  
missbecky  
Adenil  
Romanoff  
dancingloki  
Kiyleeee  
Sekkvayenger  
Saral_Hylor  
Amuly

YOU GUYS ROCK!!


End file.
